From the Shadows: One more step
by Nicodemusshadow
Summary: This is a plot bunny that I had while I was studying for a test, it is just a short piece about one more step Harry is making towards his independence


Harry had just walked into the Order of Phoenix headquarters with his escort when he turned and asked Mad-Eye what had been going on since the Ministry of Magic battle."

"No Harry, you don't need to worry about these things, you're just a boy," exclaimed Molly when he asked what Voldemort had been up to over the summer.

"Just a boy?" questioned Harry with a glare; he then looked over at Dumbledore standing in the doorway to the library who looked as if he had no intention of challenging Molly's statement.

Harry looked down at the ground in a moment of thought, "I see, well Molly I guess I have to agree, I am 'just a boy', just like I was just a boy when I stopped Voldemort the first time, or the time when he went after the Philosopher's Stone. I was just a boy when I went down into the Chamber of Secrets and rescued you're daughter from a 60 foot Basilisk, or when I learned the Patronus charm." Harry paused, as if he was coming to an insight, while internally he was starting to smirk. He then pulled out his wand and held up it, as the others in the Headquarters started to jump and reach for their own wands.

"You know what Mrs. Weasley you're right and I know how to make you feel better,

_I Harry James Potter do solemnly swear on both my magic and my life to abstain from any form of fighting or warfare against Lord Voldemort or any of his Deatheaters, leaving all resistance in the hands of the responsible adults until such time as the Ministry of Magic recognizes me as a completely independent responsible adult. _

Halfway through the oath Dumbledore finally started to take action when he realized what Harry was planning, he pulled out his wand and shot off a stunner while yelling, "Harry no!"

Harry stepped to the side as the red spell flew past and his wand lit up with a flash signaling magic's acceptance of his oath.

"Harry what have you done," exclaimed Dumbledore while Molly was starting to smile at Harry.

"That is great Harry, I knew you would see it my way," said Molly.

"Well," said Harry, "I finally realized that if I'm just a child and not considered responsible enough to know certain facts," at this he paused to look pointedly at Dumbledore, "then I can't consider this my war and instead I should leave the fighting to the adults and enjoy my childhood. Now as a child I think I will go find something to eat and then go work on my homework as a normal child would do."

After he finished speaking he turned around left the library and went into the kitchens to find something to eat.

"Finally someone around here is acting reasonable," said Molly with a smile, she then looked over at Dumbledore who had no blood in his face and was looking faint.

"I knew he was angry, but I didn't think he would condemn the wizarding world to destruction, Voldemort will have won before he gets old enough to fight," said Dumbledore looking down before he made his way into the library and took a seat near the fireplace.

"What do you mean Professor," asked one of the Order members as the group gathered in the library.

Dumbledore sighed heavily before he went on to explain about the prophesy that said only Harry could defeat the Dark Lord and now because of a hasty oath he wouldn't be able to do so for a while.

Shouts of dismay could be heard as the order realized what had just happened, Snape could be heard to yell, "that stupid boy" before a silencing spell surrounded the library.

Harry smiled to himself from the shadows in a corner of the hallway where he had hidden after he had walked away from the entrance. _Perfect, Dumbledore will eventually realize the wording of my oath left a loophole where he can have the Wizengamot and the Ministry emancipate me, I'm sure he will do so while trying to keep me ignorant of the freedom that would grant me._

It was all going to plan and soon he would be free of one more set of shackles that Dumbledore had put on him since he was an infant and his plan was one step closer to completion.


End file.
